The Sonic Q&A
by LibbyL0L
Summary: One day, I, Libby, found myself with a bunch of the main characters of the Sonic series. To get them back home, I have to do a... Q&A? What the heck? Well, that's what the note (Amy gave it to me) said, so I guess I should trust it for now until I get all the game, cartoon, and archie characters back. Rated T for swearing and violence.


"Libby!" exclaimed what I thought was my mother. "Libby, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Mom..." I groaned, turning my back to her.

Instead of getting dragged out of bed like my mom always did when I wouldn't get up, the person who I thought my mother was said, "Mom? Libby, do you even know who this is? It's Amy! Amy Rose!"

My eyes shot open and I sat bolt upright. I looked over to my right and Amy was right. It _was _her. Happiness coursed through me, and my grin got bigger and bigger by the second. I think I creeped Amy out, because she looked at me, her face having a mixture of fear, confusion, and concern.

"Err Libby? Are you okay?" she asked me.

"S-Sorry," I apologized, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "I was just really happy to see you. Why are you here in my world? What happened to the others? Is Shadow here with you?" I guess you could say I had a _tiny _crush on Shadow, but I have no clue if he really likes me back. Amy tells me that she saw some, what she calls, "hints." I didn't believe her at first, but I started to believe you because she is kind of an expert on love, since she is still in pursuit of Sonic. Honestly, I hate that since I am a hardcore SilvAmy shipper.

"Well, Eggman decided to send everyone (including himself) into this world, and the only people that I'm with right now is Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze. I also guess that answers the question about Shadow?" She paused to look at me, and I nodded. "When we got here, there was this note that said, wait, hold on a second." She pulled out a piece of paper (how did she even do that? Even I don't know!) and read it aloud. "_If you want your friends back, Libby's reviewers will have to ask them questions. She can only accept about three new characters per chapter, but she can only start accepting once chapter two is uploaded. Once all the video games/cartoon characters are unlocked, she can make a season two that accepts the characters from the archie comics. Afterwards, she can either send everyone home, or she can make another season that includes people's OCs. Once season three is over, she __**has **__to send everyone home, and she has to give the people's OCs back to their creators. Another thing is, for each character you unlock, a special item is unlocked. For example, because you have Knuckles, you unlock the Master Emerald. That's all the rules I have. Failure to do so will cause you to have to start all over, right from the people you have right now. Now it's your turn to make up the rules. ~Anonymous."_

It look me a while to register that in my brain, and when it did, I have a brilliant idea. "So the note is basically saying, I have to start a Sonic Q&A?" Amy nodded, and I grinned. "Okay, let's see here..."

*1 hour later...*

"Okay, get the other in here," I told Amy. She walked over to my bedroom door and opened it. Standing there was, as Amy said, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze. "Hey guys! It's time to explain the rules for _The Sonic Q&A_."

"Hmph! I don't have time for this!" Shadow exclaimed, crossing his arms and looking away. "We need to find the chaos emeralds and go home, not play some stupid game!"

"Well, the chaos emeralds are locked away somewhere until we unlock either Chaos, the mutant chao, or I think Tikal. Maybe both. Even when we unlock Chaos or Tikal, we still need to unlock all of the other important characters so you guys can get home. Maybe I should add in an extra season just for the OCs out there..." I snickered when I saw Shadow's face after the last sentence I just said.

Shadow sighed. "Fine, I guess I can deal with it... when will this all end?"

I shurgged. "I don't know, depending when I update this. All I know season one will end whenever, and season two will start up on the exact date I am writing this fanfiction, which is May 29th. So we'll have a lot to go through if we want to get three seasons in. After the third season, you can all go home! Now... since all of the starter characters for this fanfiction are, let's go over the rules for the Sonic characters!" I grabbed a list off my desk that was labeled, _Rules for __**The Sonic Q&A**_ C_haracters_.

"Okay guys, listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. But, if you really need to use this for future reference, I'll always have it with me. Now, onto the rules:

"_Rule #1: You MUST answer all the questions or do all of the dares._

"_Rule #2: If you choose not to answer a question or do a dare, you will have to turn to the Door of Doom, which is just a closet than changes ever so often._

"_Rule #3: If you go through the Door of Doom, you will come back halfway through the chapter posted where you went through the Door of Doom._

"_Rule #4 (which isn't even really a rule): If the title, Door of Doom doesn't scare ya, how about the Door of Epic Fail? I mean seriously, I think that will kill Sonic's awesome streak right there. Same with Shadow's streak, and other people's streaks._

"_Rule #5: If you even __**DARE **__asking when a certain character is going to come, I will pick you up and chuck you into the Door of Epic Fail... or whatever you call the door._"

I finished reading and I looked up at the starter characters of the Q&A, and they all seemed to understand.

All except Knuckles.

I completely forgot about that his brain was a size of a pea. Sighing, I wondered how Rouge could deal with a guy like him. The only things he ever did was watch over the Master Emerald, hunt down the Master Emerald whenever it was stolen, argue with Rouge, and be stupid. But then again, I guess he does more things than Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. All Sonic does is beat Eggman, eat chili dogs, and eat more chili dogs. Shadow is either sulking about Maria or trying to figure out who he is, and Silver... he's just a pot head. But you know, that's what I like about him.

"Okay now, everyone can hang out now, I need to explain the rules to the people reading this fanfic," I said to everyone standing in my room.

Now everybody, unlike the starter characters of this Q&A, you can look at this whenever you want to! This is used for future reference just in case you forget some of the rules.

Rule #1: You must follow all of the rules or else that could result in some of the questions you ask getting skipped.

Rule #2: Please, no daring somebody to have sex with somebody else. I don't want the rating to go up any higher than T for Teen!

Rule #3: You can ask whatever you want! But like I said, nothing related to sex.

Rule #4: If a character decides to not answer the question, you are more than welcome to come in the next chapter after they come back from the horribleness of the Door of Epic Fail and strangle them to death. Don't worry, I automatically unlocked Elise as a slave, so she'll be able to bring all the people that die back to life.

Rule #5: You can ask more than one person a question. All you have to do is put it in one review!

Rule #6: NO bashing on other characters! The only two characters you can bash on are Elise and Chris Thorndyke (if I even decide to add him to this), since I know 99.99999999% of the fanbase hates them. Other than that, NO BASHING!

Rule #7: You are allowed to ask me questions, but not any personal ones. I'd like to keep my personal information to myself. Except you can ask me what some of my favorite stuff are (for example: What's your favorite food? or What's your favorite color?) I also accept dares!

Rule #8: Have fun with asking these questions! If you feel uncomfortable posting a question and/or you are afraid it's not appropriate for Teens, then just don't ask it. It's as simple as that. But, if you want to, you can PM me and I'll let you know ASAP.

"Guys, I think it's time to end the first chapter here. Let's hope for a lot of questions for the next chapter!" I exclaimed. "This was Libby with your first chapter of my first fan fiction, and I hope you have a great... morning? Night? Evening? Whatever... So, peace out!"


End file.
